The Happy Family
''The Happy Family ''is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation with animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks. It is directed by Craig McCracken and written by Fred Wolf and Tim Herlihy. It stars the voices of Ellie Kemper, Keke Palmer, Adam Sandler, Logan Moreau, Mia Talerico, Cuba Gooding Jr., Kevin James, Jayma Mays, David Spade, Amy Poehler, Katherine Heigl and Kyle MacLachlan, it will be released on on July 22, 2019, by Sony Pictures. Featuring the new single "Feels So Good" by Ricky Reed feat. Juicy J. Summary This film centers on Gloria (Ellie Kemper) who wants to try her best to be a good and the responsible mother, also her 25th birthday is coming up in 2 days. Cast * Ellie Kemper as Gloria Bell, Steve's wife and Jennifer's 25 yr-old who works at the restaurant as a waitress. Also she rides her bike to work. ** Sadie Sandler as Young Gloria * Keke Palmer as Nicki Wiggens, Chris's wife and Gloria's friend who also works at the restaurant as a cashier. * Adam Sandler as Steve Bell, Gloria's husband. * Logan Moreau as Mike Bell, Gloria's 6 yr-old and Katie's younger brother. * Mia Talerico as Katie Bell, Gloria's 8 yr-old daughter and Mike's older sister. * Kevin James as Danny Smith, Olivia's husband. * Cuba Gooding Jr. as Chris Wiggens, Nicki's husband. * Caleel Harris as Wayne Wiggens, Chris and Nicki's son. * Jayma Mays as Olivia Smith, Danny's wife. * David Spade as Patrick Haver, Rachel's husband. * Amy Poehler as Rachel Haver, Patrick's wife. * Katherine Heigl as Jennifer Bell, Gloria's mother. * Kyle MacLachlan as Carl Bell, Gloria's Father. (the beginning only) * Jay Leno as a Magician * Caroline Sunshine as Laura * Leigh-Allyn Baker as a Mother * Nev Scharrel as Mother's daughter * Sunny Sandler as Tulip Bell, Gloria's baby daughter and Mike and Katie's baby sister. * Eddie Murphy as a Chef * Frank Welker as Porky/Mac, Mike's pet pig and Wayne's pet parrot. * Reese Witherspoon as a Woman in a beach hat * Craig McCracken as Bob * Dylan Sprouse as himself * Cole Sprouse as himself * Rob Schneider, Patricia Heaton, Madylin Sweeten, Raven Symone, Kevin Hart, Monica Horan, and Blake Clark as Party Guests * Chris Rock as Gary, Chris's friend. * Michael-Leon Wooley as a Guy in a hawaii shirt * T. J. Miller as a Skater * RedFoo as DJ Pharrell Soundtrack # Feels So Good (feat. Juicy J) - Ricky Reed, written by Clarence Coffee Jr., Robin Thicke, Flo Rida and Ne-Yo # I Will Survive - Aretha Franklin (Terry Hunter Extended Remix) # Unbelievable (feat. Hanson) - Owl City # Sax - Fleur East # Best Of My Love - Mary J. Blige # Little Larva (a Lullaby song) - Ellie Kemper, written by Ellie Kemper # Pay My Rent - DNCE # U Can't Touch This - Crazy Frog # September (Funky Remix) - Cash Cash x Earth, Wind & Fire, produced by Cash Cash Lyric Video * Feels So Good (feat. Juicy J) - Ricky Reed (From The Happy Family) Sony Pictures - Official Trailers The Happy Family | Official Trailer & International Trailer * Song: I Don't Like It, I Love It (feat. Robin Thicke & Verdine White) - Flo Rida Trivia * The movie will be rated PG. * This film will be directed by Craig McCracken and written by Fred Wolf and Tim Herlihy. Release date * The film will be released on July 22, 2019. Special Effects * Sony Pictures Imageworks (SPI) '(imagery and animation) A Studio Company * '''EFilm '(digital intermediate) Movie Clips * Good Morning * Teaching Gloria How To Dance, with a song called "I Will Survive" * Amusement Park * Happy Birthday, Gloria! (Ending Scene), with a song called "September" Presenters * Director: '''Craig McCracken * Production Designer: Michael Kurinsky * Character Designer:' Craig Kellman' * Art Director: Dan Krall * Head of Story: Robert Marianetti Credits Opening * Columbia Pictures '''Presents * A '''Sony Pictures Animation '''Film * '''The Happy Family * Ellie Kemper, Novie Edwards, Adam Sandler, Logan Moreau, Mia Talerico, Kevin James, Cuba Gooding Jr., Caleel Harris, Jayma Mays, David Spade, Amy Poehler, '''with '''Katherine Heigl, '''and '''Kyle MacLachlan Closing * Directed by: Craig McCracken * Produced by: Michelle Murdocca, p.g.a. * Written by: Fred Wolf '''& '''Tim Herlihy * Executive Producer: Adam Sandler * Co-Producer: Skye Lyons * Music by: John Powell * Edited by: Joyce Arrastia, ace * Production Designer: Michael Kurinsky * Visual Effects Supervisor: Michel Gagne * Art Director: Dan Krall * Character Designer: Craig Kellman * Head of Story: Robert Marianetti * Music Supervisor: Tom Wolfe * Head of Layout: James Williams * Senior Animation Supervisor: Alan Hawkins * Animation Supervisors: Mark Donald, Joshua Beveridge, Kevin Jackson, Jason Ryan, Robyne Powell, Chad Ellis, Michael Muir * Digital Producer: Julie M. Groll, '''Production Manager: '''Garrick McLaughlin * CG Supervisors: Mario Capellari, Michael Ford, Andrew McPhillips, Matt Hausman, KJ Jackson Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Category:Feature film Category:2019 Films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:IMAX films Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:Computer-animated Category:Comedy Category:Family films Category:Children's films Category:Family Category:Media Rights Capital Category:Upcoming Films Category:Columbia Films